


Breakfast in Bed

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Have I told you how amazing you are?”





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: breakfast in bed & favorite rarepair.

Maia awoke to the feeling of someone pressing a kiss to her forehead and the smell of pancakes. She blinked her eyes open and smiled when she caught sight of Dot sitting on the edge of the bed. Her mind went back to last night and a smile formed on her face as she sat up and pulling Dot in for a kiss. “Morning,” She said softly.

“Good morning, Maia,” Dot said, returning the kiss. “Are you hungry?”

Maia nodded. “Very.”

“Good, cause I made breakfast,” Dot said, gesturing to the nightstand and it was then Maia noticed the coffee and plate of pancakes sitting there.

“In here?”

Dot shrugged and handed one of the cups over to Maia. “Why not?” 

Maia just smiled and took a sip of her coffee. “It smells really good.”

“I made two kinds,” Dot said, picking up the plates and handing one over. “Banana and chocolate chip for me, and a triple berry one for you.”

Maia’s smile grew when she took the plate offered to her. “Have I told you how amazing you are?”

Dot laughed and pressed a kiss to Maia’s cheek. “I recall you tell me that multiple times last night.” She scooted to sit against the headboard, watching as Maia took a bite. “Well?”

“This has to be some of the best pancakes I’ve ever had,” Maia said, taking another bite. “These are so good, Dot. Wow.”

Dot smiled and began to eat her own. “I’m glad you like them.”


End file.
